<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You are the music in me by Princeyssash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445183">You are the music in me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeyssash/pseuds/Princeyssash'>Princeyssash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU - no ghosts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Luke loves his partners and friends, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary!Reggie Peters, Nonbinary!Willie, Polyamory, Trans Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Valentine's Day Fluff, music is Luke's love language, sunset curve is alive in 2020, yes reggie is dating luke and julie and also bobby but julie and luke arent dating bobby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeyssash/pseuds/Princeyssash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Luke gives his favourite people a mixtape for Valentine’s + 1 time they give him one back.</p>
<p>Because Valentine’s isn’t just about romantic relationships and Luke has a lot of love to give.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1- Julie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started the idea of this fic at 3.30 pm /today/ but ADHD said post it now now now so here's the first two chapters of this 5+1 fic idea that Natasja (hufflebub) helped me come up with!<br/>Nat is also the one to thank for the majority of the songs on the playlists, so go give her some love over on Tumblr (@/daylightisviolent)</p>
<p>Each character has a Spotify playlist which is linked in their chapter, just click on their name at the top of the chapter and it should open the playlist on Spotify!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1 - <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3BUaOUjmaqA4fZUY7sDGFS?si=a--irMIdSQid1blnhy5NXw">Julie </a></p>
<p>He decided to give Julie her mixtape first.</p>
<p>She, just like him, communicated through music so he was almost 100 per cent certain that she would love the gift he made her.</p>
<p>He’d spent hours trying to put together the perfect mix of songs that showed her how he felt about her and how much he cared.</p>
<p>He thought about the songs he put on there, including Perfect Harmony. They’d written it together a few weeks ago and he loved it so much that he had asked Reggie to record it when they sang it during rehearsal so he could put it on Julie’s mixtape. He smiled to himself, Julie’s voice was amazing and he was so glad they were in a band together and got to sing together almost every day.</p>
<p>He got so lost in thought that he didn’t realise he’d arrived at the Molinas’ house until he almost walked into Julie.</p>
<p>“Jules!” he smiled at her and opened his arms for a hug, which she gladly accepted. “Sorry, I got a little lost in my head.”</p>
<p>“Thinking about a new song?”</p>
<p>“Thinking about you, actually.” he grabbed her hand and pulled her along to the garage-slash-music-studio. “I made you something! I really hope you like it but it’s okay if you don’t but I think you will? I hope you will at least because I loved making it and-”</p>
<p>Luke stopped talking when Julie squeezed his hand.</p>
<p>“You’re rambling, Lukey, that’s Reg’s job usually.” she looked him in the eye. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, just a little nervous I guess,”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to be, I know I will love whatever it is you got for me,”</p>
<p>Luke grabbed his bag and found the right mixtape. “It’s a mixtape full of songs that made me think of us and songs I thought you might like.” he handed the mixtape, in a box decorated with butterflies and little music notes, over to Julie.</p>
<p>“I hope you like it.” Julie took the mixtape and smiled at the little doodles on the box. Then she looked at the list of songs and grinned at him.</p>
<p>“Perfect Harmony? Luke how did you..? That’s amazing!” She kissed him softly. “Thank you, I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too,”</p>
<p>“Do you want to listen to it together?”</p>
<p>“I would love to,”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2 - Reggie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>2 - <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7p75tvPpD3uV62YfDMktxL?si=lIsLYAxDS7Ck0DFdqVQ-8w">Reggie</a></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to join me when I go give Reg their mixtape? They were hanging out with Bobby this morning but they texted that we could come over if we wanted to.” Luke looked at Julie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love to! Are you okay with that?” she smiled at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, I want to spend time with both of you today!” his face softened. “We’re all dating each other, I want to cuddle both of you today and I know you want to see them too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do, of course I do.” she stood up and grabbed his hand. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They filled the walk over with mindless chatter. Julie told Luke about the gift she and Carlos had given their dad, a book of self-made coupons, and Luke chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They arrived at Reggie’s house and found them and Bobby on the beach in front of Reggie’s house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Reggie!” Julie called out to them and ran across the sand to flop down next to them. “Happy Valentine’s Day!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke looked at his partners and smiled to himself. He was so happy they loved him and that he got to love them in return. He followed Julie at a slower pace and sat down next in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Reg, hey Bobbit,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lukey! Happy Valentine’s Day!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Luke, hey Jules, how are you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, good, Luke got me the best Valentine’s gift!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, don’t spoil the surprise for Reg,” Luke said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh, you got me a surprise?” Reggie smiled at Luke and reached out to hold his hand. Bobby smiled at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go, I promised Willie I’d help him prepare for their date with Alex, and that’s going to take an eternity probably, so I should get going,” Bobby said, pressing a kiss on Reggie’s cheek. They turned their head to give Bobby a kiss on the lips and waved at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye babe, I’ll text you!” Bobby gave Reggie a thumbs up and left to go help Willie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you have a nice date with Bobby?” Luke asked when they’d all waved Bobby goodbye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! He prepared a picnic and we had a relaxed morning on the beach.” they turned to Julie, “he got chocolate-covered strawberries, it was so cute!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds awesome, Reg!” she replied, then added in a conspiratorial tone, “Luke has a present for you and you’re gonna love it, you should ask him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They looked at Luke with identical faces and he laughed. “Okay, okay, yes I have a gift for you, let me grab it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached into his bag and pulled out Reggie’s mixtape. This box was decorated with music notes and a (poorly drawn, but well-meant) bass guitar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reggie took the mixtape from Luke and smiled at him, then they looked at the song list and smiled at Luke even bigger, if that were possible, before pulling him in for a soft kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is amazing, thank you, Lukey!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna listen to it?” Julie asked as she pulled her mom’s old walkman out of her bag. “I brought this so you can if you want to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely yes!” Reggie accepted the walkman from Julie and put the cassette tape in. Luke moved to sit on Reggie’s other side so they could listen to it together. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>